Conventionally, desired services and functions are realized in one cloud service, however, recently, it is focused on to realize services and functions by combining plural cloud services. In such a case, system construction and operational management are performed across plural clouds.
Moreover, as standard specifications for PaaS (Platform as a Service) that realizes portability and interoperability of application execution environments, TOSCA (Topology and Orchestration Specification for Cloud Applications) is announced from OASIS (Organization for the Advancement of Structured Information Standards). According to TOSCA, it becomes possible to describe application configuration deployed on the clouds and operation flows, and deploy and operate services having the same configuration on various clouds. As schematically depicted in FIG. 1, when a template to provide a service relating to Application A1 on a computing function (Compute) and storage function (Storage) is created, it becomes possible to instantiate (i.e. deploy) the service even on a cloud of a cloud provider P1, on a cloud of a cloud provider P2, or on a private cloud, which provide the computing function and storage function.
In view of the functions and/or services to be realized, when the aforementioned template is prepared, a cloud on which the service can be instantiated is identified. However, in order to actually operate the system, it is considered not only that the functions and/or services can be realized, but also a non-functional viewpoint such as costs and/or availability. However, it is not easy to select, from plural clouds that provide various functions and/or services, clouds that are preferable not only in a viewpoint that desired functions and/or services can be realized, but also in the non-functional viewpoint.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-99417
Patent Document 2: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/137455
In other words, conventional arts cannot provide information to select clouds to be used to realize functions to be used in the non-functional viewpoint.